Protection From Himself
by Victoria Mortis
Summary: naruto is tired of living his so called life and is tired of everyone calling him a monster. he decides to end it by cutting his wrists as he wants to die. he is then put under someones care. will love bloom between the two? read and find out. R
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfic and its a naruto one. please tell me what u think and R&R. thanks

victoria

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own naruto or any of the characters

**SUMMARY: **naruto is suicidal and cuts himself wanting to doe because he is tired of the lie that he lives everyday. he is put under the care of a certain someone and love may bloom.

**WARNING: **contains yaoi, boyxboy, if you dont like then dont read.

**RATED: **MA for mature content and R for attempted suicide multiple times

**************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1

(Naruto's POV)

I lay awake on my bed as I cant sleep. Nightmares plague my mind. Nightmares that have haunted my dreams for as long as I could dream. Even though the sky is dark and the stars shine so bright and the rest of Konoah is fast asleep in their warm beds dreaming of pleasant things, I lay awake. My eyes look upon the cracks in the ceiling that is over my head. Cracks that I have memorized every night as I lay awake, wondering when this pitiful life of mine would end. The crickets outside my window play their haunting music and in time I fall asleep.

The sun streaming through my window is what wakes me in the morning, which came to quickly for my liking. I sit up slowly and shield my eyes from the blinding light. My feet make their way to the cold floor of my apartment as I stumble into the small kitchen to see if I have any food left. Of course when I get there, the cupboards are bare and I have no money to stalk up on my favorite thing in the world. Oh well, guess another day without food but that's nothing new. How I still have strength to do anything even surprises me for I haven't eaten anything within a fortnight. The kyubi has given up trying to knock some sense into me because she knows that I wont listen so she has stopped talking to me. I glance up to the clock on the wall and sigh to myself. I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I look the worse for wear but there's nothing I could do about it now. I brush my teeth and rub my face with my hands and put on that stupid smile that fools everyone.

Yes, I hate having to pretend all the time. I hate that I always have to wear this stupid smile on my face to fool my friends, well they call themselves my friends. If they were really my friends then they would notice that this is all an act. But its better this way. I go into my room and get dressed and then head out the door to meet my team at the bridge. As I walk, the leaves that had fallen off the trees crunch under each step I take. Upon seeing the bridge in the distance, I put the mask in place and reach it in no time.

(End Naruto's POV)

As Naruto reaches the bridge, Sakura glares at him but he just brushes past her and leans against the railing opposite Sasuke. The Uchia looks up, a bit confused as to the quietness of the ninja opposite him. He stares, not knowing what is wrong with the hyperactive ninja. Said ninja notices him staring and puts his trademark smile on.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, what are you staring at?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing dobe."

"Well you were just staring at me."

"Just forget it"

Naruto looks away from his teammate his sparkling blue eyes dulled. A sudden 'poof' of smoke and their sensei was standing in front of the three.

"Kakashi sensei, your late again" Sakura said as she started to scold their sensei about being on time.

"Sorry, but something urgent has jus come up and I am canceling training for today. That is all" and with a puff of smoke, he vanished.

Sakura huffed before she left the bridge to go help Ino at the flower shop. Naruto just turned and walk back in the direction of his apartment. Sasuke stared after him wondering what was wrong with his friend.

(Sasuke's POV)

The dobe is sure acting strange today. But as I think about it, he has been acting this way for a while now. I wonder what is wrong with him. I better follow him to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid.

(End Sasuke's POV)

Sasuke followed Naruto making sure that he kept his distance not wanting the other to notice that he was being followed. Once Naruto was in his room, Sasuke sat on a branch just outside his window just incase something happened.

After about an hour of just sitting there and nothing happening, Sasuke decided that he would go and check on the dobe latter on. Inside the apartment, Naruto sighed in relief as Sasuke left. Yes, the blonde had noticed that he had been followed and so he didn't do anything to cause attention to himself.

(Naruto's POV)

Finally, I thought that he was never going to leave. I'm sorry Sasuke, but you cant help me, no one can. Not after everything I have been through. Being called a monster and shunned by the village for so long and even now, people look at me with such hatred in their eyes. I just cant take it any more and so this is good-bye.

(End Naruto's POV)

Naruto sat in the corner of his room and put a kunai to his wrist and pushed down. The dark liquid bubbled up from the insertion point and started to drip down his arm. Naruto then cut numerous lines against his wrist, and these were no mere scratches. They were deep and blood heavily dripped from them and made a path down his arm. Naruto smiled sadly to himself that this was the end and that he didn't have to live a lie anymore and he could finally be a peace with himself.

Sasuke was walking away from Naruto's apartment and he was deep in thought.

(Sasuke's POV)

What is wrong with him. Why does he sigh when he thinks that no one is looking. Why is he so quiet all of a sudden and not like his normal self?

(End Sasuke's POV)

Sasuke was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize when he stepped on something and that said something bit into his leg. Sasuke looked down and realized that Akamaru was biting his leg.

"What gives Sasuke? Why did you step on Akamaru like that?" Kiba said.

"I'm sorry Akamaru, I didn't mean to step on you, I was just thinking about something"

"Aarrf"

"He forgives you" Kiba said translating for Akamaru.

Akamaru suddenly whipped his head in the direction that Sasuke just came from and growled low in his throat.

"So you smell it to boy?" Kiba asked his partner.

The little dog just nodded his head and Kiba had a grave expression on his face.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"Blood, and a lot of it coming from that direction. And its fresh to" Kiba pointed down the path that Sasuke just traveled and Sasuke got this sick feeling in his stomach.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said before rushing off in his previous direction.

Back in the apartment, everything around him started to drift in and out as he was on the verge of unconsciousness. Naruto's head felt extremely heavy and it was getting harder for him to breathe. Before the darkness wrapped him in her arms, Naruto noticed a hazy figure making its way to where he was and before he could make out who it was, everything was black.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Authors Note: well what did you guys think? was it good? was it bad? that was only the first chapter. im thinking about changing the title so if you have any duggestions they will be taken into account. please R&R and tell me what you think. PLEASE!!! much love to the readers


	2. Chapter 2

this is my first fanfic and its a naruto one. please tell me what u think and R&R. thanks

victoria

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own naruto or any of the characters

**SUMMARY: **naruto is suicidal and cuts himself wanting to doe because he is tired of the lie that he lives everyday. he is put under the care of a certain someone and love may bloom.

**WARNING: **contains yaoi, boyxboy, if you dont like then dont read.

**RATED: **MA for mature content and R for attempted suicide multiple times

"talking"

/thinking/

**************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2

Blue eyes opened to be blinded by a bright light. They shut instantly as pain wracked his head. When his eyes adjusted to the light, Naruto only saw white walls. He realized that the white walls looked familiar like he had been there before and that is when it hit him. He was in the hospital. He went to sit up but a sudden burning and tightening in his chest stopped him and he moaned out in pain. He grabbed at his chest trying to ease these sensations thats taking over his body and his breathing was becoming labored.

There was movement to the right of him, but Naruto didn't notice until a hand took his and a voice that told him to relax and take deep breaths. Naruto did as he was instructed and soon the burning sensation went away and he was breathing easy. When Naruto opened his eyes, he was surprised that the voice belonged to Sasuke. Naruto looked up at him and then looked away, not wanting to look into those onyx eyes and see confusion in their depths.

Sasuke took his hand off of Naruto's and sat in a chair that was by the bed. For long moments neither one of them spoke and the silence was getting to the Uchia as he wanted to know why his friend had done this to himself. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and decided to ask the question that was foremost on his mind.

"Why?"

"Why what?" was the blonds counter question.

"Why did you do this? Why?"

Naruto just laid there looking out the window with dulled eyes. He didn't even want to look at Sasuke. He didn't want to see the confusion and pity in his eyes. He didn't need their pity, he was fine on his own. The continuing silence was killing the raven haired boy.

"Naruto look at me"

When said boy didn't, Sasuke stood up and stood next to the bed and tilted Naruto's chin making the blond face him.

"Why?"

"You really want to know why Sasuke. Why that I tried to kill myself. I'm tired of being called a monster and that everyone in the village hates me. They treat me as if I'm nothing ore than dirt on the street and I'm tired of it. I just want all this pain to end"

Sasuke let his hand drift to his side as he took in all that Naruto just told him. He stood there in shock as Naruto looked away from the teme. Just as he was about to say something, the door to the room slid open and the hokage herself came in. Tsunade came in and stood on the other side of the bed and looked down at Naruto. She thinks of him as her little brother and doesn't want to loose him.

"Naruto, you baka. Don't you ever do something that stupid again. You were lucky that Sasuke found you in time and I was able to save you. Now to make sure that you don't try this again, I am putting you under the care of Sasuke and you will live with him"

Naruto looked up at her in shock as he made a dash for the closest window to try and escape. But to no avail. Once he reached the window sill strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards.

"Dobe, stop struggling. You are only making it worse and this is for your own good"

Naruto stopped struggling and went slack in Sasuke's arms as he was breathing hard. Sasuke helped him back to the bed and laid him on it. Tsunade did something and naruto was asleep seconds later. She turned to face the raven haired teen.

"Thank you for doing this Sasuke. It means a lot to me. When you brought him in here I thought that I was going to loose him."

"It was nothing Tsunade-sama . And if it comes down to it, I will protect naruto with my life"

"Thanks Sasuke. Now he will be released in the morning"

"Hai, I will be here to get him"

They both left the room knowing that naruto was safe for now, or so they thought. When Naruto noticed that they were out of the room, he made a dash to the window and slipped out into the night.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

well thats chapter 2. i would like to thank all the peopl who review my first chapter. so what do you think about this one? R&R much love to the readers


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all of you who reviewed my story and im srry that i didnt update sooner. been busy with school work, but i promise that ill update quicker. much love to the readers

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 3

Making his way down the hallway, Sasuke went into the waiting room where all his friends had gathered after hearing everything that happened with Naruto. Once he reached the waiting room the faces of Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Kiba looked up at him.

"How is he doing Sasuke?" Sakura asked as he came into the room.

"He is doing fine for now. He is sleeping" the raven replied.

"something has to be done to make sure that he wont hurt himself like this again" Kiba said.

"Y-yea, and I-I don't understand w-why he would d-do something l-like this" Hinata said as tears found their way from her eyes.

Kiba, being the one standing next to her, rubbed her back in a soothing manner trying to calm down his friend. Akamaru rubbed up against her leg also trying to comfort his masters friend.

"We have that taken care of. Naruto is to be under my care and so he will live with me so I can make sure that this doesn't happen again." Sasuke said.

As the group talked about different ways that they might be able to help, Shizune came rushing into the room frantically.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Its Naruto, he's not in the room and the window was open. He must have gone into the woods again!"

Sasuke took one look at her and was out the doors seconds later, running as if to outrun himself.

/Dobe, what the hell are you thinking? Why the hell would you go do something stupid like this again?/

************************

Once out the window, Naruto ran as fast as he could to get away from the hospital. His bare feet met the cold earth as he ran. Farther and farther he went until he came to the woods. He just ran straight in not caring about anything at all. His bangs clung to his forehead as sweat slid down his face.

After a while he spotted a cave and went inside. His back met the cold stone as he slid to a sitting position and held his knees to his chest. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move. It plainly hurt to live. Silent tears fell from his eyes as once again the blond tried to end his life.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I'm tired of living like this. I'm tired of living a lie. Pretending everything's ok when its not. I hate living like this knowing that no matter what I do, it will never be enough to please the people of the village, for they only see me as a monster. And that is exactly what I am. I am a monster that shouldn't be able to live. So I say this, good bye…"

Naruto felt around for something sharp, and he came across a rock that had very sharp jagged edges. He picked it up and tested it first to see if it would be sharp enough for what he wanted to do. He put the edge of the rock to his finger and it slid easily across his flesh like it was bread. Naruto smiled sadly to himself as he once again cut those deep cuts into his arm. He watched as the blood made trails down his arm and it seemed like they were making designs.

He used the same rock to cut gashes in his other arm, watching as the blood fell and dripped onto the cold dark floor of the cave. Soon, as before, everything started to get hazy and his body felt numb. His breathing became labored as it burned his chest and in a matter of minutes, Darkness had her arms wrapped around him in his final sleep.

*************************************

Sasuke frantically ran through the woods looking for any signs of his blond friend. Upon finding no traces of which direction he could of gone, he let out a cry of frustration. It echoed off the trees as everything was silent and eerie. Something caught the corner of his eye and when he looked he saw a bird. But this bird was like nothing he ever seen before. Its feathers were of a bright red, that had yellow and orange mixed in. Its tail was long and it was the same color as its body. It looked directly as Sasuke.

Sasuke was taken aback by this bird. It was such a beauty and he was somewhat mesmerized by it. The bird took flight and it looked like fire. Sasuke didn't move from his spot. The firebird, as Sasuke called it, looked back at him.

**Follow me.**

/weird, I thought that bird just told me to follow it/ thought Sasuke.

**Uchia Sasuke, follow me**

Sasuke did as he was told and followed the firebird. He followed it to a cave and there he stopped. The firebird landed on top of the cave and looked at Sasuke once again.

**In this cave, you will find what you seek**

Then the firebird flew off. Sasuke stood there a moment longer before entering the cave. As he looked around he noticed that there was indeed someone here. As he got closer, he noticed the mop of blond hair atop the persons head.

"Naruto?"

****************************************************************

cliff hanger i knoe, so what do you guys think? good bad? let me knoe please R/R


End file.
